SONIC THE WIND MASTER
by Extreme Light 9
Summary: Sonic encounters a man who tells him that he knows his father and that the blue hedgehog wields a power beyond his imagenation, he must now leave his friends and go on a journey to unlock the mysteries and secrets of the legendary wind master legacy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : A legend is born

A/N : Hey all! This is my first fanfiction story,So please **No Flames Okay!**

I don't own Sonic or any of the series characters

**So Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 : A legend is born**

**Anonymous POV**

"**Long time ago, in a far village called "The Mountain Breeze Village", a blue hedgehog was born. He seem like an ordinary hedgehog but, he wasn't. He Wielded an extraordinary power called "Nirosen" and with this power he was be able to manipulate the wind. He knew that with power comes responsibility, so he made a promise to the people of his village and himself that he will use this power to protect others and bring peace to the land, So he kept training every day and night and never took a break until he passes out of exhaustion. As the years went by, the blue hedgehog had managed to mastered his power, created his own fighting style "Storm Wing Style" that has many mighty techniques and unbelievable attacks and defenses and improved his skills. Through his life he fought bandits, pirates, invaders and monsters but also, his reputation was the finest and cleanest in the entire village. he saved people, solved problems, taught lessons and became the children's role model and they sometimes pretend to be heroes like him. **

**After a few years**

**The blue hedgehog became known in the whole country for his courage, strength and kindness. Some people come from across country just to meet him or request some assistance and no matter how many missions and tasks he received, he never complained or refused, he was also was renowned for his speed and agility. He could reach any place he wanted in a few moments and for that he had been known as "The Blue Streak".**

**After a three years**

**The blue hedgehog was 20 years old. He wore a yellow coat with white, long ribbons tide around the sleeves, he sometimes uses them in some of his attacks by letting some energy flow through them and send them to strike or tide his opponents and a black eye patch on his left eye for unknown reason. A few months later , he got married, his wife's name was "Aleena the hedgehog" she is purple hedgehog with yellow amber eyes. Three weeks later, The Blue Flash encountered a mysterious man on a cliff that faces the sea. The man wore a cloak, bright blue from the shoulders to the end of the legs and white at the bottom, a blue helmet with yellow sides and a grey part covering his mouth. His eyes were clear white and surrounded by blackness. He was a bit taller than the hedgehog.**

"**who are you and where did you come from?" The Blue Streak asked the man, but all he had said that his name was "Whisperer" and he's traveller. From his answer, the blue hedgehog thought that this man didn't like to be questioned So, he didn't ask him anything, he just sat next to him and gazed at the sky and the white clouds and felt the cool breeze of the sea. Ever since that day the hedgehog and the cloak wearing man started spending time together, training, going on missions and relaxing. One day whisperer and The Blue Streak were on the way back from a very important and difficult which was gathering information about some strange events that happened several days ago such as : monster calls had been heard and some people disappear in the night. They were extremely tired. It was a long journey so, they decided to take a break under a tree. Everything was calm and quite when suddenly black clouds approached and covered the sun and the sky. It was obvious that it was going to rain and it did. The rain was so heavy and the wind was so strong, it blew away some tree. "come!, I've found a shelter "The Blue Flash and whisperer had to find a shelter before they will be blown away too. The Blue Streak shouted to whisperer from the top of a cliff. They entered the cave that the hedgehog found and stayed inside it. "It's so dark, I can't see anything" said The Blue Streak. "I'm know! But, we can't stay outside" replied Whisperer in a frustrated way. They waited two hour but it didn't stop raining. The Blue Streak lost his patience and decided to do something before he lose his mind too. "Let's go and explore the cave" said the blue hedgehog. Whisperer didn't mind since he got bored too so, they went inside the cave and started looking around but, all they could see is rocks and water dripping from the ceiling but, it was way better than setting around and waiting for the rain to stop. The Blue Streak felt bored and started whistling in a rhythm. It was a simple rhythm and easy to memories. Whisperer was actually enjoying The Blue Streak's whistling until they heard someone else whistling from the depths of the cave. It was a strange kind of whistling, it was smooth, deep and kind of creepy, like wind, blowing through small, narrow pipes. The Blue Streak said with a look of confusion on his face "do you hear that! or the stay in the cave started to take its toll on me!".Whisperer nodded to tell him that he hears it to. The two friends didn't know what to do but to follow the source of that whistling where ever may it leads.**

**They followed the whistling without knowing what lies beyond it. The closer they got, the louder whistling got. Whisperer was quite nervous, while The Blue Streak didn't even blink, he was calm and confident. After two minutes, the whistling stopped and the dark space became quite again but still, they continued just to learn, who or what made that creepy whistling. "Maybe it was just the wind, blowing through corners of the cave" said Whisperer but The Blue Streak wasn't convinced by that answer and replied "Or maybe there someone in there, might be lost or trapped" and continued walking and Whisperer followed him.**

**After several moments, they saw a light, piercing through the darkness from an opening. They ran to it and in a white flash, they found them-selves in green valley with mountains surrounding it from all the sides. The sky was deep blue with storm clouds scattered on it and a great cyclone storm spiraling in sky. "What is this place?" said The Blue Streak in shock but, Whisperer him-self didn't know, all he said was "I don't where we are exactly but I sense a strong flow of pure energy over there" and he pointed to a blue and white castle in the very middle of the valley. They had no choice but, to go to the castle and find the answers they've been looking for. on the entrance of the castle, there were ancient writings and paintings on the walls, they seem to be describing some kind of a face-off between a warrior and a creature in sky but, they couldn't understand the writings, they were written in some ancient language. Whisperer wrote down the writings on his journal, in case he ever wanted to find their translation and what do they mean but, The Blue Streak wasn't interested in any of that, he only wanted to know who or what was making that whistling and what's inside this castle. "C'mon!, let's get in, we don't have all day! " said the green eyed hedgehog with a look of excitement on his face. The man in the cloak only nodded and went straight after his partner. Unfortunately, the dual did not know what was waiting for them inside the castle.**

**The castle from the inside was wide and big and it had many chambers and passages but, the dual didn't know which way to go until they heard it again. The same whistling filled the whole castle. "Seriously, where does this whistling come from" said the blue Hedgehog with a disturb expression. "It's coming from above, maybe the source of the whistling is on the second floor" said the cloak wearing man. The Blue Streak agreed and decided to take the stairs to reach the second floor but, that wasn't as easy as it looked, the stairs were very, VERY long!. The dual walked and walked but, still no sign of the stairs end. " SERIOUSLY!, is there's even an end to these stairs, my feet are sore !" said The Blue Streak. "Then how do you run hundreds of miles without getting exhausted? Said Whisperer in confusion. "Running is different from walking on stairs!, walking on stairs is like torcher" the blue hedgehog replied with an serious look but Whisperer wasn't convinced by that answer but, still agreed on that.**

**Finally, the Dual reached the end of the stairs and they totally run out of breath. As they gazed around the hall, nothing was special or odd until, they seen something made their eyes go wide as possible and jaws fall. In the center of the hall, there was a giant blue sphere with some kind words spiral in all directions around it and there was something inside it suddenly , the strange whistling had been heard again, this time it was louder and clearer, the ground started to shake and the thing inside the sphere began to move like it wanted to break free. The Blue Streak and Whisperer knew they had to take shelter at ASAP!.Then a ringing blast blew everything in its way, dust clouds were everywhere. The Dual got out and did some recon to see what happened and what was in that sphere suddenly, a giant blurry body could be seen through the dust clouds and with a loud, horror planting roar, the dust was blown away and the dual couldn't believe what they've seen. A giant dragon like creature was standing right in front of them. It had blue scales and a white belly, six large wings with something like a white see-through crystal on each wing and yellow piercing eyes staring at them fiercely. "What is this thing Whisperer?!" Said the hedgehog in worried voice. "It don't know but I think I.. We have seen it Before".**

**Flashback**

"**When we reached the entrance of the castle remember?, the paintings on walls were describing the face-off between a warrior and a creature in sky, it is possible that this all might be connected"**

**End Flashback**

"**so your Saying that, this dragon thing is the same monster in the paintings" said the hedgehog in shock but, how can that be , the paintings seem like they have been made eons ago and that just brings the thought, who made those paintings and why?. All what The Streak knew is that he must fight this creatures so, he stepped forward to the beast but, stopped when he heard something he totally didn't expect. "****Step forward if you are seeking the "The Heart of the Strom" and brace yourself for your fight of destiny or flee and live"**** said the blue beast. The dual could not believe what they just heard and started to look at each other with surprised and freaked out faces. The Streak started to slap him-self to make sure he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating and then asked his friend "What is he talking about?" ."I am not sure but, I think it has something to do with the paintings, I don't know if you realized but there was a star above the dragon and it might be the Heart of the Storm that he mentioned earlier" said whisperer. The blue beast kept staring at them until he said ****"Choose now!, fight or flee"**** which made them even more distressed until the blue hedgehog decided to fight this beast and find out what is this heart so , he walked straight without moving his eyes away from the beast while the beast lowered his head to get a better look at him. "I'm ready so, bring it on!" said The Blue Streak with a serious and confident look. The blue beast raised his head and said "****The choice is made, now, the fight of destiny begins!".**

**The beast made a loud, sonic roar that made the ground shake, the dual had to close their ears and pull back a bit. "Whisperer I think it will be better if you go and took cover" said The Blue Streak. Whisperer nodded and went to find a safe spot while, The Streak charge into the beast at high speed and tried to strike him with a wind razor appeared on his arm but, he went through him like if the beast was a ghost. The streak tried again but it was the same result. The blue beast started to chuckle by futile attacks of the blue warrior but, the Hedgehog didn't give up he charged a super energy ball in his hand and send it to the beast but, the dragon blew a wind shot from his mouth, the two attacks clashed and made a powerful shockwave that made the dust scatter everywhere which made the vision blurry. The blue Streak used this as point of advantage and charge another mass of energy in his hands but, instead of throwing it at the enemy, he released an energy beam into the air and fell in a form of bright laser beam rain, the blue dragon was aware of the attack and built an invisible barrier around him-self and to keep him safe. Once the attack was over, the dragon made a telekinetic storm of objects such as stones and pillars and send it to the hedgehog. The hedgehog ran and dodged the large objects that were send to him and leapt on one of them and leapt off of it to reach the face of the dragon, he was about to strike him in the face and finish him but then , he heard the beast's whistling agai, this time it was smoother and calmer, the blue streak's vision started to get blurry and fuzzy, his senses started to get weaker and in the end he fell asleep in mid-air. The hedgehog was falling down until he had been caught by Whisperer and soon he fell asleep too.**

**The blue dragon lowered his head and stared into the blue hedgehog and said ****"You are strong but, not enough! but still, for your guts and determination you will live"**** as the dragon finished his phrase, everything went white but there were some words have been heard in the whiteness.**** "I will wait for the true and worthy one , who will fight me for The Heart of the Storm".**

**When the dual woke up, they were outside the cave and the sky was clear and blue. The hedgehog still remembers the dragon's words and said nothing but "Well, I guess I'm not that one", he said it like nothing happened and his friend was confused but, he knew his friend's unbreakable personality and left with him to the village. One year later, The Blue Streak's wife aleena had a baby blue hedgehog. The Blue Streak was filled with joy. He looked in his son's eyes and thought of a name, in all of sudden a name echoed in his mind and made a smile on his face. "Let's call him Sonic". His wife liked the name but stills " why this name?" she asked. Her husband said with a grin "because I'm sure he will inherit his father's speed".**

**And this was the Story a of a hero, Who runs like the wind and helps the ones in need and his name is "Flash the hedgehog"**

**A/N : Thank you for reading this story, this chapter might be the longest in the whole story and forgive me if I made some grammar mistakes. this is my first English story So please, no bad comments okay.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Like father,like son

Chapter 2 : Like father, like son

A/N : Hi, this is the second chapter and it takes place in present.

I don't own Sonic or the characters and I hope I'll get better at written stories

Chapter 2 : Like father, like son

Anonymous POV

"**There is a blue hedgehog, who travelled around the world and other worlds, saved people, fought against terrifying and vicious creatures and brought hope to the ones who gave in but, he never knew about the ****True**** power in him.**

**Sonic POV**

**I was running on dusty road through a place called "Light Flower Grove". The place was covered with trees and yellow flowers ****of course ****! but then, I saw some people a few meters away from me and I didn't know exactly what were they doing until I heard one of them, who was wearing a black hood, a mask and holding a sword said to a blue cloak wearing man in the middle of them "Give me all you have or me and my gang will tear you bit by bit !" and the cloak wearing man replied by saying "Why do you need to steel my money". The thief grinned and did a back flip and said with a serious look and a dramatic voice "Because that's what thieves do !". Me and the cloak wearing man sweat dropped at the ****Weird ****scene. The man chuckled and said "You three just don't have anything better to do". Those words only made the thieves burn in anger and bite their lips.**

"**You'll pay for such insult", the thieves leader said and walked straight to the man with a cold grin and tried to cut him with his sword . That was the time for to get into the action, I jumped into the air and landed in the middle of them. The thieves were shocked and disturbed by me. "And who your supposed to be" said the grumpy thief leader and I replied by saying "First of all, I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, second ,didn't your mothers taught that steeling is a bad thing". The thief growled like a wild dog and tried to hit with his sword four time but I easily dodged his attacks every time , on the fifth time I decided to finish this boring fight So, I countered his attack with a kick on his face which forced him to pull back a bit and that was just what I wanted, I dashed to him and performed a slide attack that knocked him into the air and fell on his back. His two partners gasped at their leaders defeat and still they wanted to revenge for it. They raised their swords to attack but before they even move, I was right behind them and said before I crouch into a spinning ball "You two!,are too slow!". I started to bounce and burst around in my ball form and strike them again and again until they passed out. **

**I stopped bouncing and gazed at them for moment but suddenly, the thieves leader tried to strike me from the back but jumped up in the air, over his head and kicked him again on his back and he rolled over to where his partners were. "That wasn't a bit of a challenge but, thanks anyway cause now you three will fly right now" I said with a slight giggle and then made a tornado just by running in circles around them that blew them away to the far end of the grove and they probably learned their lesson about steeling.**

**I walked to the cloak wearing man and asked him if he's all right but he kept staring at me In a shock. And then he said "yyy …yrr …your", "Pretty cool, really fast" I said, trying to get what he was about to say but what, he truly said made my eyes wide up and my heart beat faster "Your…just like your father!" .**

**A/N : I know it short but, I enjoyed writing it. I became better at writing stories and sorry if I don't talk that much here but I'm not a talkative guy.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The master's journey begin !

CChapter 3 : The master's journey begins !

A/N : Hey all, Extreme Light 9 is here ! and the third chapters is finally here too,

Writing stories is harder than reading them and it takes a lot of your time but, I try my best to finish quickly since I want write many stories in this summer.

Enjoy the chapter !.

I brought the man to my the house that me and Tails live in so, he can tells what he knows about my family and home. The house is next to a cliff that faces the sea. When we got there, Knuckles and Amy were there too and we all sat outside the house to drink some tea and talk. We sat around a white and red round table with a big umbrella in the middle of it that makes some shade on the table. "So, how did you know my father?" I asked him curiously. " he took a sap from his cup and said "your father and I were partners and companions, we met right there" and he pointed at the cliff, under the tree. "Ironic isn't it" he added. We all nodded in agreement." Sonic ,you never mentioned anything about your family before" Amy asked me but that just made me a bit disturbed so, I remained silent so, she can get the hint that I don't know who my parents are. Everyone started to look at me in disbelief. Tails scratched his head and said without showing any signs that he thinks that I'm lying "Really Sonic, don't you remember anything !" but I replied and said "When I think of my parents, I only remember horrifying images of people screaming, flames and sounds of shooting and to be honest, I **sometimes** have dreams about it but I never managed to put the memories together".

After that everything went into deep silence, no one knew what to say or what to do". I couldn't let them stay in silence like that so. I decided to light up the mood "I want all of you to keep this a secret, I **really** don't want to get any sessions from a psychologist". Giggles ran free and everyone started to smile. People say that I got some kind of ability to light up the mood or to show people a silver lining when they give up.

Then I returned my attention back to Whisperer, who was staring at the cliff with strange look in his clear white eyes, I couldn't understand much of what he was thinking but I knew it was about my dad.

"Umm…Whisperer…Whisperer!" I said to draw his attention and it looked like he was suddenly brought from a distant world. "What is it my boy" he said in a shaken voice. "I want to learn more about my family, like how did my parents looked like, where do they live, how did I got separated from them ..and". Knuckles putted his hand on my shoulder and said "Calm down sonic !, you look you're on a sugar rush from eating all of tails' chocolate and caramel candy bars". "Wait a minute!, how did you know about my candy bars?!" said Tails with his arms crossed and lifting an eye brow **(I know they don't have eye brows but, you know what** **I'm trying to say).** Knuckles mumbled a bit and then said obviously trying to change the subject "Hey whisperer guy, you were about to tell us about Sonic's family" but, Tails kept staring at him suspiciously, Knuckles sweat dropping but still trying to look innocent. Amy just giggled at the situation.

Whisperer took a deep breath and then said "Well, there's not much I can tell but your father's name is Flash the hedgehog, also known as the Blue Streak and like I said you look exactly like him his spikes, his eyes, his speed and even his personality. Me and my friends were shocked by what whisperer said. "And as for your mother, her name is Alenna, she is purple hedgehog with yellow eyes, she's nice and kind but even if they were different, I mean he was wild and active while she was calm and cautious. Everybody started to laugh but then Amy Added "Maybe they just make each other whole", "I guess your right" replied Tails.

"As for your home, you used to live in a village called the mountain breeze village and which is in the far north, but don't try to go and look for it" the man finished his phrase and remained silent. That phrase echoed in my head and I couldn't hold my-self from asking. "Why not!". He only glanced at me and said "You wouldn't like what you will see" and remained silent again.

The silence filled the place again and this time even I didn't know what to say but then the cloak wearing man placed his hand on my shoulder (Note: Whisperer and Knuckles were sitting next to sonic while Tails and Amy were facing him) and said to me that I have to go and follow my father's path and fulfill his wish but he didn't tell what were they instead, he told me to pack up because we are going on journey, **A long one! **Tomorrow.

The next morning

I was packing up all the stuff that I'm going to need since I don't know, when I'm going to get back when suddenly, I heard footsteps getting closer to my room until someone's face peaked out. It was Tails, who brought something with him. When he gave it to me, it was a photo in a yellow frame form my 20th birthday party, we took it after my past self went back to his own time and everyone was there and I was smiling at photo frame until I saw shadow, who wasn't smiling and made the photo look weird. I sweat dropped and gave Tails a small smile.

Outside the house

It was kind of sad to go on anther journey without any of my friends but I had to go on my own. Amy walked to me and gave me a plastic box" I made you some sandwiches for you, In case you got hungry along the way" the pink hedgehog said with a cute smile. The red echidna place his arm around my shoulders and said "And don't worry, we will protect the people while you're gone".

The cloak wearing man pulled something out of his back pouch and it looked like the things you tie to your knees when you play football only he tied them on my legs. They were in two yellow color levels. Light and dark. Whisperer clapped his hands and then, my feet were dragged to the ground and I kneeled on both my knees. It felt like there two ginormous boulders tide to my legs. My friends hurried to me and they all tried to help me get up and they managed to lift me then, I tried to walk and it wasn't easy because those things on my legs were extremely heavy and there was an invisible force dragging them to the ground and suddenly, I lost my balance and fell on my face, I was fine but I couldn't get up. Whisperer then walked to me and pulled me up from my arm and everyone and me were amazed, I mean it took Knuckles, Tails and Amy just to help me get up but the man pulled me up with one hand, Knuckles shrugged to whisperer and said that hadn't been lifting things for quite a while and his muscles were pulled, We all glanced at him, knowing that he was jealous from the cloak wearing man.

I asked the white eyed man about those heavy weights that's tide to my legs and he said "Those are weight seals, they help you to learn how to control your weight and make your legs and feet stronger and they also help you increase your speed,Satmina and agility". I nodded in understanding.

It was time to go, Tails and Amy helped me put on my bag and supplies. I started to walk one step at a time until got the hang of it nor it was hard. Amy, Knuckles and Tails started to wave to me while I Was leaving. Tails flew in the air and yelled "Hurry back Sonic !". I waved at him and followed Whisperer.

We travelled through deserts, to deep canyons and snowy mountains and with every now and then the weight seals became lighter and lighter which means that my legs are getting stronger by time.

Finally, Whisperer and I reached a mountain with a cave but before we entered it, the cloak wearing man told me "Your father and I went inside this very cave years ago, What lies beyond it, is far from what you can imagine and what you ever you do, don't follow the whistling you'll hear, when the right time comes we will seek it". After that we entered the dark cave and walked in it. The cave was really dark, cold and wet and I couldn't see my own fingers but then, suddenly I heard a strange whistling coming from the end of the cave but I ignored it and continued walking until a some light ray came from an opening. When we got out, we saw a green valley and a blue and white castle in the middle of it. The sky was covered in storm clouds and there was cyclone storm sparling in the in the sky. Then the man in white and blue said "We arrived at last".

**That was the third chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I own Flash the hedgehog, Whisperer and the Nirosen but the rest Sega Owns it.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The training days

Chapter - The training days

A/N : I'm back !, and this time with a juicy chapter, this chapter is very important so, give it attention as much as possible, in this chapter Sonic will learn nature manipulation and how to use the aero kinesis so he can master the powers of the wind master.

Chapter 4 - The training days

Whisperer and I set a camp in the east part if the valley, the spot was covered with grass and there was also a building size tree that can be seen from anywhere in the valley.

**In the morning**

The cloak wearing man and I went to find a place to train in, we walked through the trees and bushes until we found a wide field that was perfect .

Before we got started, we did some warming up exercises. You know, some push-ups, some stretching and all, then it was time to get down business . Me and the white eyed man were standing face to face. Yeah!, it's time for some action and to get to the next level of awesomeness, . the man pulled a book out of his back pouch "It's time for you to start reading" he said, Which made all my excitement get crushed and scatter on the ground. "What, are you serious you brought me all the way here and filled my head with hopes for action and now you tell that I have to read!" I complained to him. He sighed and said " But you need the knowledge to help you to become a master, you need to learn the basics". And he passed the book to me but, I pushed back to him "I don't need to read !", "Yes, you do !" and he passed the book to me again and I pushed it back to him and we kept going in an circle, "Read !", "No !", "Read !", "No !, "**Read !**" he yelled at me and I replied " Really, don't you know any other word ?", "Yes, I do and this is one of my favorite word so, **Read the book !.** he shouted and I have to admit, he looked like Amy, when I come late on one of our dates and I accepted the book, looked for a place to set down and read it and I knew this is going to be **boring !.**

The book was hand written and on the cover of the book there was the author's name and it made eyes go wide. "Flash the hedgehog" I said it loudly and looked at the white eyed man and said "My dad is the one who made this book !". He nodded and said that my father wrote this with all knowledge he had and spent a long time writing it.

I realized then, maybe reading this wouldn't be boring, in fact it might be fun and interesting. So, I opened the book and began to read it.

The cloak wearing man left me alone so' I could read without distraction. When I look at the first page there was an introduction that says " Dear reader, you are now absorbing the book that contains all my knowledge, all my secrets, **okay not ****all**my secrets but still I want you to know what ever you'd read in this book, it must stay a secret and also to never misuse it".

I was confused at what my father wrote about misusing the secret knowledge and keeping it a secret but, if that's what my dad wants then so be it.

I started to read the book page by page and never missed a single word. Every page contained was filled with information some were about nature manipulation, some were about the wind and it's possibilities and some other I couldn't understand anything out them but I tried my best to keep up with them.

A few hours later

The cloak wearing man was back from his exploring and couldn't believe his eyes, I was still reading the book and I was so focused that he had to hit me on the head to get my attention.

" I see that you became pretty fund of your father's chronicles" he said in teasing way. I rubbed my head and replied that it's the first time he likes a learning book this much.

He sat next to me, placed his hand on my head and said with strange look on his face, like he was sad and happy at the same time " Your father and I used to sit like this and looking at the clouds, he never got bored of doing this, like he was travelling through the world just by looking at the clouds and the sky", you miss him don't you" I questioned him, "Yes, I really do" he Answered but still had that look on his face. But he smiled when he looked at me and said "when I look in your eyes, I see him and I almost can hear his voice calling me to run next him again, even if I can't keep up with him". We sat down there for a few minutes and gazed at the sky,

Then we stood up and got back to the camp, we eat lunch there and began to talk about what did read in the book.

First, I asked him about the Nirosen that has been mentioned in one if the chapters. "The Nirosen is a type of pure energy source of "kinetic force" , that allows you to manipulate the air and control it's flow and pressure. "What's the Kinetic force " I asked curiously. He was happy to know that I was listening to his analysis and answered me "The kinetic force is the power of the mind manipulation that can be found in some people, who wield kinetic powers and there are many different types of it such as Novaron of the pyro kinesis, Aquon of the hydro kinesis, terranon of the Geo kinesis and the Nirosen for the aero kinesis and a lot of others".

"But a friend of mine named Silver uses psychokinetic powers and they don't seem to be elemental" I said, " kinetic power powers are all based on the movement of the atoms, It's called kinetic energy (KE or EK) for short, if you managed to focus your thoughts, you'll be able to manipulate the movement of the atoms by speeding up there movement if you want fire, reduce their speed for ice and other ways, as for the psycho kinetic powers they are more complicated and much more harder to explain but you can ask your friend about them" but Right now, brace yourself the training begins now.

**First lesson : Nature manipulation**

Whisperer brought a leaf, he pulled from a near tree and asked me make it float on my hand. When I tried it I couldn't make even move not even one bit. I huffed and puffed until I was exhausted but there was no motion in the leaf. The cloak wearing man explained to me that I wasn't supposed to make the leaf float by its own but I was supposed to move the air around it with some of my K (Short for Kinetic) force to it so, it can float. The man sat down and watched me put all I have of concentration on the leaf. It took me all day but, finally managed to make the leaf float just a little bit and still I was making a progress.

**Second lesson : Storm Wing Style**

Whisperer told me that my father created his own fighting style, it's called the Storm Wing Style, I actually thought it was a senseless name, I mean we don't have any wings. Until he explained that the wings that have been mentioned are made of K force which made more sense, also it's techniques are more dangerous because you let the K force take form on your body such as wind razors, aero blades and storm spikes. It took me two day just to stop the force from making scratches on my body.

**Third lesson : The Phantom dragon cards**

This time I was learning a sealing technique, this one helps me to contain anything inside a card with phantom dragon picture on it but, the creepy thing about them that the dragon on the card always stared at you no matter which side are you looking at the card. All I had to do is to free the dragon from the card by forming a portal inside the card to let out and inhales whatever I want it to.

**Forth lesson : The wind master senses**

This one was a real headache, the white eyed man gave me a white long head band and told me to cover my eyes with it, when I did, he told before walking away that have to try finding him in the forest in front of me but that wasn't easy because all I could see is black nothingness. I took one step at a time in a funny way, I looked just like zombie.

When I was following the man, I stumbled on a rock, crashed into a tree twice and fell in a puddle. The man sigh and helped me get up, "It's not that hard Sonic, you just need to use your other senses to see the unseen. "I just don't get it, what all of this is has to do with the wind master training" I said. "To become the wind master, you need to trust your senses , you must also you need to become one with the wind".

I then then to let my senses lead me. I took a deep breath and started to listening,. I could smell the wetness in the air, I could feel the motion around me and I could even hear the sound of the leaf when it passes me.

I began to walk in the forest, I didn't know what was ahead of me but all I could do is to follow my senses. When the wind flow becomes random, I knew there was something in my way and I have to walk around it or to take shorter to test the ground in front of me before I get across. When I smell wetness around. I knew there was a puddle or something like that in front of me.

I was doing fine, everything was going fine until I heard something fast approaching me, I jumped out of the way, the object hit a tree and made sound of something sharp hit a solid object. I knew I was under attack, at first I thought of removing the white band so, it will become easier to see the attacker but then, I had a better idea.

I walked from behind the tree and left my self exposed to any attack. Then suddenly, blades started to fall like rain from everywhere but I took a phase of action and dodged ever y single one and then, I took a few steps behind for a better position and started to listen.

Then I heard reloading, then another blade was thrown only this time I was ready, when the blade was several meters away from me. I charged my right arm with K force, made a wind razor on it and knocked the blade back to its thrower. While the attacker was busy dodging the blade, I jumped on him and grabbed his hand.

When pulled the band off, my jaw fell down. It was Whisperer who was attacking me. I stared at him with upset look "Why did you attack me !" I said to him. " I wasn't t trying to kill you, I was testing you and I was sure that you can pass this test" he replied but still I wasn't convinced.

**In the afternoon**

The man and I sparred, meditated and In the end we climbed the giant tree, sat one of its branches and watched the sunset together.

A/N : This chapter was so hard to come up with, I don't own the Kinetic force but I own the Nirosen and the other element hearts. The next chapter will be short,** Sorry**.


	5. Chapter 5 - The distance between us

Chapter 5 - The distance between us

A/N : This chapter will be short, really sorry for that but I'm on a rush. Sonic has been gone for a long time and his friends started to believe either something happened to him or he doesn't want to come back.

**In the valley of wind**

I finally mastered all the techniques, trained until I couldn't feel my fingers and toes and read the whole book.

We the man and I got back to the camp, he looked at me with a serious look and said "Sonic the Hedgehog, I have to admit that surpassed your father and became a fine warrior but you must know that the real test starts tomorrow so, sleep well okay". "Okay, good night" I said before I left. Inside my tent, I couldn't sleep at all. I kept thinking of my friends, what are they doing right now, how are they, did anything happened when I was here and most of all, do they miss me. All I could do is sleep and wait.

**Back at Sonic's home**

Tails and Amy were in the living room, there was a sofa, a TV, some chairs and a table. Tails was working on some invention plan on the table , while Amy was watching the TV and nothing was interesting, all what they tried to do is not thinking about Sonic because if they their hearts would be squeezed of pain and sadness. After two minutes, The red echidna crashed in just like if he seen a ghost and shouted insanely "He's back" and the fox and pink hedgehog couldn't believe it. They ran and stumbled across the room pushing everything in their way and they even fought for who will hug Sonic first. When they finally got out, there was no one there. All of their hopes and happiness turned into dust thanks to the echidna. They entered the house angry of knuckles and frustrated. Tails wanted to question Knuckles why did he made the lying alarm but before he could say anything Amy pulled him back and shouted at knuckles with angriest voice she could get "Why did you say that he's back" and she was about to hit him on the face until he replied "Of course he's back, look at the newspaper" and they both stared at the newspaper but there was only football enlacement but still couldn't understand what did that had to do with Sonic. "That so called Johnny Taylor the net shaker is back again from his tour, seeing this guy on the field makes want puke, Who does he think he is the queen of England". The two who waited desperately for Sonic were about go nuts of the situation that knuckles put them into just for some bragging football player. Amy was burning with rage and her face turned bright red so much that she can actually fry an egg just by placing the pan on her hand. Then knuckles started to crush the newspaper into a ball form and put it in his mouth and began chewing it and with every chew Knuckles was grossed out, " Not as easy as it seems, right !" said Tails in teasing way. The echidna quickly pulled the chewed ball of paper and threw it to a random direction, started to rub his tongue, looked behind him and freaked out when he found out that he throw the chewed ball of paper right into Amy's face and she exploded at him, pulled her hammer out of nowhere and started smacking so hard that ground shacked and the animals in forest next to them ran away. Gazing at a very squashed echidna, Amy remembered when she used to chase Sonic with her hammer and began to cry. She left the room, ran outside and looked at the horizon. "Sonic Where are you". Tails was no better, when he saw a picture of him and Sonic on the beach", Poor Tails' heart was breaking a part by the memories of him with Sonic, how they travelled around the world to bring the planetary pieces back together or the time when they saved and freed the wisps from Dotcor Eggamn's installer space park and wished he could go and find Sonic where ever he was.

A/N : It was a really sad but short and like I said I'm on a rush so, please forgive me, the next chapter is coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6 - The fight of destiny

Chapter 6 - The fight of destiny

A/ N : Hey there, this chapter will be all about the face-off, the hardest thing about writing stories are the action scenes but I will try to make it as good as possible.

Enjoy!

The time has come , the final test of my mark of mastery is about to begin. I didn't know what was waiting for me but I was confident and calm because I promised my friends that I will come back to them, I promised that I will follow my dad's path and fulfill his wish, and that's why I going to pass this test no matter what I face, no matter how hard, scary and complicated it will be.

The man and I were outside the castle looking at some paintings on the wall they describes some face-off, there were also some old writings on the which they really ancient.

"I spend the last few years trying to find out, what did those writings mean, when found out their meaning I simply chuckled" the man said. "So what do they mean?" I asked him.

"I will tell you when you finish the test" he said confidently. I scratched my head in confusion but I nodded and continued my way to the entrance, the stopped me before I enter and said "You must know that not even your father managed to pass this test believe that you can do it because you have what your father didn't have", he paused for a moment and said " A promise". I didn't know what he meant by that but, I didn't question him and stepped through the door.

(I will skip all the sightseeing in the castle and get to the hall scene)

**In the Hall of the whistling wind**

I stared at the blue beast with a calm look (Since Sonic encounter worse monsters along his journeys, he doesn't see this one scary), the blue dragon lowered his head so, he can take a good look at me, he showed signs of interest on his face and said "**You look like him",** I knew he was talking about my dad and still I didn't let my guard down. **"Still, Will you fight for the heart of the storm or flee and live"**. All I was thinking of is my friends and family who are waiting for me out there and my father's wish. "I will fight, now bring it on" I said it with a serious voice and a confident look.

The dragon raised his head, still staring at me and said **"The choice is made, now the fight of destiny begin now !"**.

And that phrase, the wind started to blow violently around us, objects were spinning in the air in circles but me and beast didn't remove our gaze from each other and stayed still, not caring about the chaos around us.

The cloak wearing man was outside the castle waiting patiently for seeing come out of the castle victories, he put so much hope on me believing that I will finally finish what his friend began.(Note the blue dragon wasn't inside a blue sphere we he was found but he was in slumber).

Suddenly the ground shook violently and the man was frightened of what was happening in the castle when suddenly the roof of the castle shattered and me and the six winged – dragon pop out of it. The man's eyes widen as much as possible and he even fell on back from the scene.

While me and the beast were in mid-air, I swung my arm quickly and made the falcon wing wave that dragged along it some pieces of glass and some broken parts of the ceiling straight at the dragon but he built a barrier that protected him from my attack and then he flew away while I landed on the roof of the castle which was totally shattered an unstable.

Floating In the air, the dragon yelled **"Tornado ball of destruction"** as he charged a giant ball of blue energy and released it at castle, it was so big and also seemed so powerful that its impact might blow up the whole castle and its surroundings so, without wasting another second, I pulled out a one of the phantom cards. " Phantom dragon sealing card" I yelled while holding the card with two hands as a long, sea-through dragon popped out of the card at the direction of the destruction ball and inhaled it, the white dragon then pulled back to the card.

The blue dragon was shocked but also impressed of my skills but still he was going to let me win the heart that easily so, he dashed from the sky at the direction of the castle and yelled while surrounded by some mysterious light** "Great aura drop"**. In will of getting away from the falling dragon, I ran quickly across the shattered roof to get to the other side of it , the floor broke down after I ran across it. I jumped but too late, the dragon smashed the castle and a great shock wave blew everything including me away. The white eyed man saw everything (Note : Whisperer hash some mystical powers such as falcon vision, super senses and something similar to Silver's Powers of manipulation), and freaked out as he saw me disappear in the dust clouds of the impact, for a second he thought that I died but he slapped himself at the idea and hit his chest with his fist and yelled "Sonic!, I believing in You".

Everything was blurry, dusty, unclear . I tried to left my head but everything hurts, I then closed my eyes, everything was black until I saw a light, I felt warm and I heard some familiar voices calling out for me, there was a little boy, a girl, an guy and a lot of voices saying to me **"Don't give up, you can do it, we believe in you.** Then, my eyes instantly opened, my heart started to beat faster and I felt like there was storm inside me was about to be released so, I tried to get up nor the pain, I pulled myself together and begun to walk.

The dragon landed on the on ground and gaze around and he could see is ruins and dust clouds, he believed that I was finished and closed his eyes in disappointment. He thought that I might be the chosen one but threw that though away until he heard slow footsteps coming out of the ruins. He opened his eyes and began gazing around until his eyes caught something coming out of the ruins, It was me, the dragon was surprised and glad at the same time that I wasn't going down that easily. I stood not far away from him and said "What's wrong !, You really thought that you can take me down with an attack like that" I said in a mocking way. The dragon grinned and said **"Congratulations, You survived and showed great skills and determination but you won't get the heart"**. He spread his six wings and yelled **"Dragon Echo blast"**. Then the crystals on his wing produced a ringing blast blew me away, I fell on my back, the beast thought that he finished me but I got up again, his yellow eyes widen at the sight, he made another blast and it blew me even farther than but I got up again. The Dragon was puzzled, he never seen such a determination in any of his past opponents and asked me **"Why are you so determent on this?"**. I simply smiled and replied and with that word I felt strong feeling inside me "Because I made a promise to my friends and family that I will come to them as a master". After that a mysterious flow of energy came out of me "and also I will finish what my father begun".

The wind began to spiral around me, with flash of light white stripes appeared on my leg, arms and quails and my eyes started to glow with a bright blue light.

The cloak wearing man saw everything and couldn't believe his eyes and gasped "It's ..It's …The Wind Waster Mode",

even the blue dragon was amazed, he then blew a wind shot at me but a slow motion moment, the shot was `inches from me, the weight seals on my legs were released, and in flash I disappeared. The dragon began to look for me but there was no sign of me anywhere suddenly , I appeared out of nowhere and stroke the beast on the face, I landed on the and before he could do anything I dashed to his face in unbelievable speed even faster than I was before and kept striking him over and over, he pulled back a bit and charged another ball of destruction and send it to me, I pulled the phantom dragon card I used before and released the first ball that the card contained, both of the balls clashed and made shock wave that erased the rest of the castle, me and the dragon used built barriers to protect us from the explosion.

After the explosion was over, me and the dragon were standing in a the spot that the castle was on and both of us were breathing hardly, we glanced at each other before charging ourselves with power and dashed at each and clashed. The impact was so powerful, it made the whole valley shake and the white eyed man had to hold on to a tree keep his balance.

Then silence filled the valley, nothing was heard and there was no sign of any of the two.

The cloak wearing man ran as fast as he can to the location of the clash, when he reached there, dust clouds were everywhere and nothing can be seen until the man spotted something in dust clouds, it was hard to see in the beginning but then when the dust clouds disappear. The white eyed man couldn't believe his eyes. It was his blue pupil !, standing and waving next to a giant knocked out dragon. It took him great will to stop himself from letting the tears fall.

He ran to me and hugged me tightly. I wasn't disturbed by that but my body still hurts from the fight. Then the blue dragon opened his eyes and gazed at me and said with a really weak voice **"Well done young warrior, You defeated me and proved your worth and …I am glad that I had the chance to fight you"**. I walked, stood in front of his face and asked him with a smile "What is your name?, Pal", he smiled back to me and answered me before closing his eyes** "I am Orin, the Heart of the storm"**. The man's and my eyes gone wide and our jaws fell down because of that answer. Then the dragon's body started to glow and floated to the sky, Orin's body turned into a glowing blue star and slowly landed on my hand, It was warm and filled with power, I could see a storm inside it, then I heard the dragon's voice in the star says,** "Embrace the star Sonic, It's your destiny to wield the Heart of the storm"**. I did what Orin's voice told me to and embraced the star. After that I heard a voice inside me said **"Thank you, Sonic the Wind Master"**.

When it all was over, Whisper and I were abo to leave the valley ,When we heard someone said "Well doe, you finally did what I couldn't do Sonic", I wasn't familiar with that voice but the cloak wearing man was, we turned around to find another blue hedgehog was behind us, he was just like me but wearing a yellow coat with white ribbons tide around the sleeves, black and white sneakers and an eye patch on his left eye.

The white eyed man gasped in shock but I stood still and stared at that hedgehog with blurry memories bursting in my mind. "Flash you here" Shouted the cloak wearing man, my fur stood straight, my breaths became uneven and tears started to fall from my eyes. I couldn't describe the feeling I had by seeing him right in front of me, I than ran to him and hugged him really tight. I"I always wanted to see again" I said It with a really sad face, "Me two son" he replied with a comfortable look on his face. As for Whisperer he was still paralyzed and still can't believe it. "Where did you go, why did you leave me and how did you get here" I had many quotations but he interrupted me by saying "I'm sorry Sonic but not your father, this is just an illusion the real me created". That really disappointed us. "I created this illusion in the night of the raid on our village and sealed it inside of you, when awakened the wind master powers, the illusion was released".

"But Who attacked our village?" I asked, " As for that you will find out on your own, but what matters now is that want you to know that" he paused for a second and continued "I'm proud of son and I hope that no matter what happens you will never change", I nodded and replied with a smile "You got it". Then he turned to the cloak wearing man and said "Whisperer, you're the best friend I ever had, thank you for training my son, thanks to you he became a true master".

The man replied and even if he was wearing a mask that's covering his mouth, you can see that he's happy "Your welcome, my dear friend". Then the illusion walked close to me and whispered in my ear, then walked away and said while smiling and waving before disappearing "Good bye and good luck on your adventures son". Me and the man waved back to him and I yelled "Thanks dad".

Then whisperer and I left the valley of wind after spending two months in there. When we got out of the cave and each one of us was ready to go on his own path, the man reminded about the writings on the wall that he promised me of telling me what do they mean, "They say, the only one who can wield the heart of the storm is the one who is similar to the wind", his answer puzzled me and I asked him what that supposed to mean, he told me something I never noticed, he said "Sonic, you are alike the wind, you are free, restless, you like to travel and never let anyone tells you what you should do, you only follow your heart and do what you truly think is right".

I was surprised but not that much because that was something I always felt. Anyway, I thank the man for everything but he said "No Sonic, thank you for everything because I finally feel the peace inside and continue traveling", we shook hand promising each to meet again someday.

As I was leaving, the man glanced at me for a moment and said in his mind with a smile before walking away "It's been an honor to meet you Sonic the hedgehog, the great wind master"

While I was running back to my home, I kept thinking of what my dad's illusion said

**Flashback**

He walked close to me and whispered in my ear "Since you became better than before you'll need a new look".

**End flashback**

A/N : This chapter was the hardest and possibly the longest, the fight was good and ending was really dramatic and the final chapter is coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7 - His Return

Chapter 7 - His return

Well everyone this is the final chapter and I'm so glad that I finished the story. In this chapter, Sonic will return to his friends and finds out the shocking truth.

**In the center of major city**

returned again!, after quit his teaching degree because he couldn't stay there for 10 seconds seriously. He brought with him an army of armored robots and planning to build a major base by destroying the city.

Tails and Knuckles arrived just in time. The bald doctor was pleased to see the two came all the way here to meet their doom.

"This time I'm the one who's going to win, this time the blue hedgehog is not here to save, Egg warriors Destroy them". He yelled and pointed at the two.

The robot army and the dual clashed and began to fight, The echidna punched one of the robots on the face and pulled the its head off, Tails was using the two defense units that were attached to his hands that he was working on, he flew in the air and began shooting them from above. The fight was fierce but in the end the dual were surrounded by the army and didn't know what to do.

Eggman made his sarcastic and crazy laugh that turns into cough." You two are finished !,no will save you now!". But there was voice came out if nowhere, a familiar voice said "Think again Egg-head !".

They followed the source of the voice with their gaze and saw someone on the top of a destroyed building.

It was hard to see him in the beginning because of sun light but then he walked one step closer and they all couldn't believe who it was. It was me wearing a blue hoodie with white stripes coming from the bottom to the upper left. "No long time no see" I said with a grin.

I then jumped from the building and landed on the ground, the first thing on the egg-head's mind was, "Fire" but before they do anything, I swung my arm and yelled "Eagle talon slash of valor" and sudden wild gust of wind came and sliced the robots into pieces, another group jump at me in will crushing me but they just jumped into a world of metal scraping and In a blink of an eye, I disappeared and the egg warriors landed on the ground and began to search for me, In flash of light one the robots exploded, egg-head was confused of what happen and so were the other two, then another robot was down and seven others, all what can the see is a blue blurry shade passes the robots and they explode for that, the fox thought in his mind, that's some speed even for Sonic but how and where did he learn to do all of that.

After the whole robot army was down, I appeared in front of Eggman and Teased him "What's wrong egg-head ?, you lost your laugh somewhere, can't keep up with me after I stop trashing your toys" . The doctor was sharpen his teeth, biting his lips and sweat dropping more than ever "I don't know or care where did all of that came from but still your no match for my genius" and he pressed a button to summon some large metal parts.

When the parts were attached to each other to build a robot fighter body and because of my experience with egg-head, I knew the head will be the doctor's floating capsule and I was right, "Well, Sonic let see what kind of trick you will pull to stop this little marvel" he mocked at me in his usual pathetic way.

I knew it was time try the new technique and finish this. I raised my arm to the sky, as a mighty storm began to form in the sky and there was a light in the middle of the vortex, blue energy was being gathered from the wind, It all was formed into a bright blue star that fell from the vortex and I grabbed it. It was so strong it made the ground beneath me crank and wind around me went wild, I could barely hold it in my hand. The doctor and the others were astonished by the great power that I was holding and the way it effected the environment around them. As I charged into the giant robot, the ground was breaking beneath me, the wind blows after me. I leapt into the robot and stroke it, a ball like blast was made by it, my two friends hid behind a building ruins but it barely protect them. Even outside the blast's range, it still effects the environment by slashing wind currents, the doctor's vessel was blown away and broke a part.

When Eggman got up he didn't notice that slashing wind of the blast, removed all what was he was wearing (If you know what I mean), we glanced at Egghead for just a second and we gasped at the sight, we closed our eyes and wished that it was all a bad dream, a nightmare, not real !. The doctor noticed it, covering himself with piece of his vessel and saying before making a run for it "I'll be back", "Well I hope he will be wearing clothes when he does" I commented.

I instantly put my attention on my two friends, who seem different from what I remember, Tails was wearing a yellow shirt with orange parts, a pair of glasses on the top of his head (Like the one's from SONIC RIDERS) and some gadgets on his hands while Knux was wearing a crimson jacket with white vest under it and those on his spikes grown bigger but I played it cool since I was with my friends at last.

I walked to them and calmly said "Hey guys long no see" I was hoping for a warm welcome but they just stood there without saying anything or remove there gaze on me, the little fox's eyes became watery and said with a really heart breaking voice "It …It's… You..yrr…Your back" and rush and hugged more tighter than ever, he began to cry on my chest and began to yell at me "Why did left us that long?, why didn't came back?". I didn't understand a single thing out of what was going on, "Tails I know I was gone for a while but two months don't deserve all of sadness". Then, the echidna thought that I was hallucinating "What are you talking about, you weren't gone for two months" he replied, Tails peeked his head and said "You were gone for two years !". What the fox said shook me from the core and made thousands of questions and thoughts burst and spiral inside my head. How could that be, I was gone for two months, their joking, they must be joking, the had two.

I pulled myself and started to laugh and chuckle, believing that it was a prank they pulled just to punish me for leaving them that long, the two were totally out of was going on and for a moment, they thought that I was insane. They too pulled a few steps back just to be on the safe side.

I then began to tell them that totally got me and I though they really meant It. They looked at each other in a shock and confusion and told that they weren't kidding, I was gone for two years they assumed but I kept denying it until we heard a female scream behind us, it was a hedgehog girl, wearing red boots just like Amy's, a white cotton pants, a red plane skirt, a red shirt and head band with a yellow butterfly on it, her eyes were green, her quails were like Amy's but they touch her shoulder , she kept staring at me with look of a total shock and Said "Sss…Sonic?!" and from that voice, I knew who that was "Amy?!, is that really you, wow you changed" I said, still not believing what the two said. She then stared at the ground and began to mumble with things I couldn't understand, she then walked to with unpleasant look on her face and stopped in front of me, I didn't what she was about to do until she raised her hand and **Slapped me on the cheek !. **"Why did you came back!, you shouldn't have did" she yelled at me with sad and angry face, tears were falling down from her eyes, I only kept holding my cheek and gazing at her as walked away. I kept frozen in my place not knowing or believing what just happen, Amy my biggest fan girl just slapped me. Could what Tails and knuckles said was true ?, was I gone for two years?!". My two friends tried to snap me out of what I was in. I then said coldly "Tails, Knuckles, please tell me this is a jock, please tell me this isn't real, please, please, please".

The two didn't know what to say, they couldn't understand what was wrong with me, did I hit my head with something they thought, did I was in some kind of a trance all this time or did I enjoyed being with whisperer and training so much that I didn't feel the time pass by.

I then interrupted them, grabbed the echidna's shoulders, began to shake him and yell "This can't be true, I'm dreaming, how could I spend two months in the valley of wind and" I stopped before I finish my phrase and disbelieving of the idea that popped in my head.

Silence filled the part of the city that's ruined by the doctor's forces, Everyone began to look at each other "Guys, are you thinking of what I'm thinking" Knuckles said. "Yeah" I replied, "Of course" shouted the little fox "It's like what happened when we travelled to the twilight cage dimension, the place that you mentioned Sonic, must have its own different timeline, you send two months in there but they were two years in here".

Even after I understood what happened, I still couldn't believe it, I spend two years far away from my friends, I felt like the whole world was squeezing me, guilt filling me, I couldn't imagine what my friends went through, how worried I made them. I was interrupted by my own thoughts when I remembered Amy.

I ran and shouted " We've got to find Amy !". The two nodded and ran behind me.

**At the Golden sand shore**

The pink hedgehog was leaning on a tree, gazing at the waves, she was upset more than ever, she waited for Sonic all this time and in the end he came without showing a single sign that he was a shamed of leaving them all this time, all what she could do is to wipe away her tears.

Suddenly, she heard a voice that she always loved to follow says "What a view, huh !", when she looked behind, It was the blue hedgehog who she always had a crush on, it was me, she was surprised to see me come with own will to her but she played stubborn and ignored me. I didn't give up, I walked straight to her and hand her a pretty pink rose and Said "I'm Sorry Amy".

She didn't know what to say, she always forgive me no matter what I do, she just gazed at her feet, not knowing what to do or say, "Amy, I know how sad are you and I don't blame you but I promise you, once I explain what really happened, you'll understand". I tried again to hand her the rose, she hold back for a second and finally made up her mind of giving me a chance and accepted the rose. Tails and knuckles came back from the close ice-cream shop with four ice-cream cones.

We sat on the edge of the cliff and gazed at the sunset, I told them about the valley of wind, Whisperer, Orin and the heart and of the storm and meeting my dad. They all we shocked and also feeling bad about thinking that I left them on purpose and never wanted to come back, "I'm sorry guys, I'm really…really sorry, if I knew I…I". "It's okay, it's not your fault" Knuckles interrupted me, followed by Amy "That doesn't matter anymore" and Tails "What matters is, that your back to us". I was glad to have them as my friends, I then raised my ice-cream cone and said with a grin "From now on, we will never let anything keep us apart !" Tails, Knuckles and Amy did the same and we all yelled at the same time "**Never !**".

Then the orange twilight looked so beautiful, plus the starry sky. Me, all my friends, my dad and whisperer too could be seen see through in the sky (Imagining).

"**No matter how far you were from a beloved someone, it will always be in your heart"**

A/ N : Finally!, I finished the story, this story is first part of my series "Sonic Forever", So stay tuned for more Extreme light 9 stories.


End file.
